Eliade's Truth
Eliade's Truth (エリアーデの真実, Eriāde no Shinjitsu) is the 22nd episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen's eye heals and takes a new form, revealing Eliade to be an Akuma. Eliade reminisces about when she was turned into an Akuma and how she and Krory first met. Krory then sees Eliade's true nature, and the two begin to fight. Long Summary Eliade transforms into her Akuma form despite thinking it is ugly and lunges towards Allen, while Lavi continues his fight with Krory outside. Krory manages to grab Lavi’s hammer and use it to throw him to the ground, but as he charges towards him, Krory suddenly halts and begins writhing in pain. He needs more blood and wishes he had taken more from Eliade, however he also chides himself for even considering it. Seeing his struggle, Lavi begins to wonder if he is alright. In spite of this, he uses this as an opportunity to attack, unleashing his fire stamp which blasts Krory into the castle where Allen and Eliade are fighting. The blast causes Allen to be thrown out of the window, but he is quickly saved by Lavi. Meanwhile when Eliade notices an unconscious Krory, she reverts back to her human form and holds him in her arms, trying to wake him up. At that moment, Allen and Lavi re-enter the castle, and to their surprise, Lavi can now see the soul inside Eliade. Eliade recalls how she woke up as an Akuma and was ordered by the Millennium Earl to kill the person who brought her back to life (whose body she uses as her human form). Not long after becoming an Akuma, she became a prolific killer and it was not long until she evolved into a level 2. She began to develop a sense of self and came to love things like dancing, parties and shopping, and she loved how attractive she became. Despite this, she still had the urge to kill, and all the men who had approached her became her victims. However, she quickly came to the realisation that after killing people, she no longer looked desirable and therefore would never be a real human. One day she approached the Millennium Earl who told her about Krory, who had recently been in contact with General Cross. He sent her in to investigate, giving her level 1 Akuma to use during her mission. However, when she saw how carefree Road is around the Earl, Eliade realised she would never be able to act that way around him. Later that night, she told her level 1 Akuma to go ahead of her while she finishes applying her makeup. When she eventually headed off to catch up to them, she thought about how she loves human men because they love her, but at the same time hates them because they are so fragile. At that moment, she is attacked by Krory, who violently drank her blood. She woke up some time later, shocked to be still alive, and she soon noticed Krory, who was crying because of what he had just done. He apologised to her profusely but her attention was on his fangs, which she found herself attracted to. She dropped to her knees and kissed him. From then on they lived together and Krory managed to avoid killing her by drinking the blood of the other Akuma who infiltrated the village. Krory soon wakes up and to his horror, he quickly notices the soul beside Eliade. Lavi, who is still shocked at being able to see it, believes it is because of Allen’s eye. All the while, Allen wonders if his eye has become stronger. To Krory’s shock, the two exorcists let him know that Eliade is an Akuma and when he asks her if it is true, she transforms into her Akuma form and vows not to let him become an exorcist, viciously knocking him through a wall. While Lavi and Allen find themselves once again captured by the carnivorous flowers, Eliade and Krory begin their battle. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes